


Diary of a Ladybug

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Identity Reveal, May be continued later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: for the prompt, "“Is that my journal?”" requested by anonymous





	Diary of a Ladybug

Ladybug stared, mouth agape as she pointed at the book in Adrien’s hands.

“Is that my journal?” she asked, brows drawn together. She’d lost that weeks ago, and, despite her efforts (as both Marinette  _and_  Ladybug), she hadn’t been able to find it.

“I, um... maybe?” he said weakly, a nervous smile playing on his lips. The book closed, just enough for her to see that familiar pink cover, spattered in white polkadots.

She frowned, her hands clenching and unclenching as she processed what this meant, what Adrien had done, what he  _knew_. Her lip began to tremble.

Adrien must have noticed, because the guilt in his expression grew, and he took a step closer to her, hand reaching out.

“Ladybug, I didn’t mean- it was an accident, I swear,” he pleaded, urging her to listen, to hear him out.

But she heard nothing other than the sound of her heart breaking as the fear in her grew too large to bear. She turned on her heel and rounded the corner before Adrien could even shout after her.

Adrien stood there for a moment longer, arm outstretched as if that’d somehow bring her back. It wasn’t until Plagg nudged him that Adrien let his arm drop to his side and called on the powers of Chat Noir.

He had to find her.

He had to make it right. 


End file.
